A bone plate is a plate that is fastenable to the surface of a fractured bone to support and/or stabilize the fracture as the bone heals. Bone plates may be attached to the bone with bone screws that extend from the plate into the bone. In some examples, the head of the bone screw is locked to the plate (e.g., by threaded engagement between the screw head and the bone plate) and in other plates the head of the screw is free to angulate with respect to the plate, such that the screw may be placed in the bone at a surgeon-selected angle. In yet other examples, the screw head may cooperate with the bone plate to provide compression or distraction of the fracture (i.e., to push the bone fragments towards or away from one another).
When treating certain types of fractures, such as that of the proximal portion of the femur, there may be high stresses at the bone-screw and/or screw-plate interfaces. Several different types of bone plates have been developed to accommodate these high stresses. In one example, sometimes referred to as a “blade plate,” the bone plate may have a blade-shaped portion that extends approximately perpendicularly to the plate, and extends into a channel formed in the bone through the fracture site. In another example, a lag screw may extend from a barrel portion of the plate and through the fracture site. However these additional structures, for example the blade-shaped portion, may require additional support due to the redistribution of stresses from the loads experienced throughout the remainder of the bone plate.